The emergence and rapid spread of the Internet has resulted in more and more everyday activities being carried out by online Internet operations. For example, more and more transactions can be completed on Internet-based online platforms. Transactions that can generally be completed on Internet-based online platforms include the buying and selling of merchandise and stocks.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a system that assists a user in completing online shopping according to some related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a system 100 that assists a user in completing online shopping includes a terminal 110, a merchant server 120, a payment server 130, and a network 140. The terminal 110 is generally a user terminal that can be an electronic device such as a computer, a mobile phone, a tablet, or other computing device. The merchant server 120 is generally a server for a shopping website (e.g., a server that hosts an e-commerce website), and the payment server 130 is generally a banking server or another server that has the authority to operate electronic accounts. The terminal 110, the merchant server 120, and the payment server 130 can communicate over a network 140 such as the Internet.
According to some related art, a user can generally use multiple payment tools associated with different funds-providing institutions to complete payment of an electronic order in multiple operations. For example, a user can use the balances on two bank cards linked to a merchant account to pay for an order. In the event that an order is paid for using two different accounts, at payment time (e.g., at the checkout), the order is paid by dividing the order into two successive sub-orders. The user first uses the user terminal to set the payment amount information for a first bank card. The merchant server sends a deduction request based on the set first bank card payment amount information to the payment server for the first bank card so as to request payment for the first sub-order. After the deduction is made successfully from the first bank card, the user then uses the user terminal to set the payment amount information for a second bank card. The merchant server sends a deduction request based on the set second bank card payment amount information to the payment server for the second bank card so as to request payment for the second sub-order. After the deduction is made successfully from the second bank card, the entire order is successfully and finally paid.
Accordingly, the use of multiple payment tools to perform one electronic order requires that the user acquire payment tool information multiple times from a user terminal. As a result, transaction efficiency is lower. Therefore, there is a need for a method, device, and system for providing more efficient payment using multiple payment tools.